pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:71.229/Archive3
oops. First. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:18, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :stalk --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:19, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::stalk - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:20, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :::stalk --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:22, 13 May 2008 (EDT) Panic's Box <3 --71.229 18:25, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :ohai again. I missed u boxy <3 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:30, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::lol. broken box. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:30, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :::wut? --71.229 18:34, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::::sex pl0x --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:45, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::::: --71.229 18:55, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::looks hot <3 --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:57, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::you shoulda done hydralisk hentai. -- Mafaraxas 20:26, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::: ::::::::? --71.229 20:53, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I was thinkin more like the hydralisk's tail as a tentacle. whatev. -- Mafaraxas 22:10, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::ups. i lold. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:17, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::rofl --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:42, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Panic your box is full of sex, I must warn you that ..... yeah cant finish that with a straight face. xP GWW ahahahh----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:17, 17 May 2008 (EDT) HELLO HI SEVENTY ONE HAO R U 2DAI Nova 23:50, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :JUST FINE M8 --71.229 01:53, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Another way to break the wiki... yep. It's ending a pvxbig tag like -- Mafaraxas 01:26, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :lol css --71.229 01:53, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Instant 0.0.0 RA build You asked: OAKjgNhMJPZMp5kjgV9EnXnLGA Shireen former sysop :That's all well and good... but why Frozen Soil AND a hard rezz with no spirit killer? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 15:00, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :Thats the best you could think of? prof=mo/r div=12+1+3 prot=12+3 heal=3+3 smit=0+3strikestrikemaulinganimalaggressionpounceassaultpounce/build -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:01, 19 May 2008 (EDT) ::Lol, Tab can't follow conversations spread over multiple talk pages. The goal wasn't to make a 0-0-0 build. Geez Tab. Geez. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 15:04, 19 May 2008 (EDT) Its for RA, Spirit killer isn't really needed, as you need to be able to heal. Think of it as corps controll depending on the fight situation. You don't throw down FS untill the other team has someone about to die AND you have moar guys than they do. Flesh is so you can bring your guys back up if need be. It works fairly well. And since it's the healer running it, he is best position to judge how the team is doing. You still need to be able to get up guys (idiots) whom over extend. Its taking the iditots from RA into account. Shireen former sysop 15:32, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :LOL! The build doesn't even have a pet in it. It's totally devoted to having a pet and there's no charm animal...lol.--71.67.243.230 07:18, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::Oh wow, Ima be laughing about your comment all day, thanks mate. Brandnew. 05:39, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Jessica Deathsbane What did you do to piss her off? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:27, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :Didn't call her the next day. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:29, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::Wait, what? --71.229 17:39, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::lrn2history. User page and talk. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 17:41, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::o i c. ::::You know, I have no idea. I haven't gone on any drunken misogynistic beating jags lately, so it can't be that. :/ --71.229 17:51, 23 May 2008 (EDT) Hai2u —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Trollmonkey ( ) }. :hay doodz --71.229 17:39, 23 May 2008 (EDT) Wrath of Sin Why bother? Anyway, too late for me, falling asleep in my chair. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 20:12, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :It's fun being right. :D --71.229 20:14, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::His comments are borderline retarded. It's like beating a kid in a wheelchair in dodgeball. Is that NPA? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 20:16, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::Social Darwinism. :D --71.229 20:19, 23 May 2008 (EDT) I hurd Metal got the shoutspike to work. Got the bars on TB, chann/pass are metal/nasa--Goldenstar 16:59, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :No TB on this computer. ;_; --71.229 01:39, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::Arghh! how do i talk without being warned for trolling... hmmmmmmmm..... I give you this question 71. NOw please find me an answer! =] Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 07:02, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::Don't be rude, dismissive, or overly sarcastic, especially not on build pages. --71.229 07:13, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Lack of TB is phail =P--Goldenstar 17:03, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I know. Java refuses to install. :( --71.229 18:46, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Vista: Three, 71: Ziltch - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:58, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::I have TB on my Vista box. However I cannot get around the cursed display driver stopped responding error that happens with Nvidia cards and Vista. If anyone knows a fix that works for me it's probably worth all my ectos. Vista: One, Misery: One. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:00, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::And I don't count installing another operating system >:| - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:01, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I have TB on mine, too. The driver issue is a bit odd, but mine usually recovers quickly so I don't mind too much. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:05, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::You have it too? FUCK YOU MICROSOFT AND NVIDIA, SORT YOUR SHIT OUT. The thread on the Nvidia support site is like 5000 posts and no official response or solution. It just sucks when it happens when I'm monking during a spike. Or when I am spiking, during a spike. I don't have it half as bad as other people, I hear some people it kicks in every 20-30 seconds. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:09, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::It's actually an old XP box with a hard drive that reports itself as 98% fragmented, but can never defragment. Misery, apparently disabling the Nvidia driver and using the built-in one works, but I don't know what effect that'll have on games or how to do it. Also, @TB-enabled computer atm. ::::::::::My laptop does that shit too, but only a couple times a week, and never when I'm playing GW. :/ --71.229 05:11, 29 May 2008 (EDT) So if I've learned anything from PvX, it's not to bother with Vista, ever. The question now is whether to stay with XP with the computer I'm going to be building soon or venture into the mysterious realm of Linux. -- Mafaraxas 13:57, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Dual boot imo. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 14:23, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::But that's always the solutionnn... -- Mafaraxas 15:06, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::Get XP Pro imo, or if you're going to use Vista, get the 64bit version and don't use an Nvidia card, ever. --71.229 20:37, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Or you could stop using shitty operating systems and use Nvidia anyways. Lord Belar 22:35, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::no u --71.229 23:03, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Whut --Rella 20:32, 28 May 2008 (EDT) : --71.229 20:34, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :: –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 14:06, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::TROLL!!!!!!!??????? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:33, 3 June 2008 (EDT) fuck your theorycrafting "you're all retarded, scythes are broken, end of story." You maintain high levels of win, even across wikis. -Auron 08:24, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :Needs a link tbh. - 08:57, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User_talk:Isaiah_Cartwright#Scythes_2 -Auron 09:20, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::I was expecting a more negative response tbh. --71.229 21:01, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah I've witnessed his awesomeness in other wikis, too.--Rella 22:32, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Someone needs to amputate Izzy's hands.--Rella 22:34, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Someone needs to sac him out of A-net, that is my point pof view, civil point of view. Scythes are indeed imbalanced, seeing several scythe buffs. --'Tiger' grrr!! 05:16, 9 June 2008 (EDT) mountain lions cry more. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 14:47, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :no u --71.229 17:09, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::? --'Tiger' grrr!! 05:16, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::71's user page history. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 06:16, 9 June 2008 (EDT) WTB a non-flammable, non-toxic gas with a boiling point between zero and seventy degrees celcius and a reasonably large gas:liquid volume proportion for RL theorycrafting. --71.229 08:17, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :CO2. - 08:17, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Oh wait, between 0 and 70, well fuck you. - 08:18, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::You were only off by like 80 degrees, Mis. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:20, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I only half read it tbh. He's talking like in the propellants range and most of those are flammable/toxic except CFCs which make the planet cry. - 08:21, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh and depending on what he is doing CO2 might work, they compress that shit to power paintball guns, but I doubt he has access to high pressure cylinders or that it would meet the requirements of what he is trying to do at all. - 08:23, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I kid because I love. also, the only thing that sprang to mind for me were things like methanol or acetone. Both flammable. Very flammable. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:25, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I could probably get some high-pressure cylinders, but I don't think CO2 could propel 75 grams of iron any real distance. ::::::I could deal with flammable, but that would mean ditching the Gauss coil. :( --71.229 08:26, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::You want a gauss gun with an inclusive expansive gas propellant? Manly. If flammable is ok you can take like Butane which is easy as crap to get. - 08:29, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::(EC)I. Love. Every. Word. Of. That. Sentence. Also, Mis makes a gud point. So long as you can compress the gas you don't need to stay constrained to >0C. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:31, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::And an attached Taser bayonet/pneumatic ram. :D ::::::::tbh, I'm in over my head. Butane worries me because fuel air bombs are only cool when they're killing brown people, not when they're going off ten feet from my face, but it looks like its ignition temperature is around five hundred degrees, so I just gotta be careful of sparks. Also, bonus points for wearing a gas mask. brb, looking for volume proportion. --71.229 08:37, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Are you entering a robot wars competition or something? Explosive propellants give much more bang for buck than liquid->gas transitions. If you want safe, dry ice, heat it up really quick. Something like frozen freon that you suddenly ramp the temperature on would work better, but realistically, all these things are about as dangerous as an explosion anyway. Gogo potato guns powered off deodorant. - 08:40, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Nah, just woke up this morning with ideas for a gas gun. I was originally planning on doing something like the dry ice, dump liquid gas through heated tubing into the barrel, but yeah, explosive is looking a lot better. The US had a retarded gun law that classified anything above .50 caliber as a 'destructive device' and restricted said DDs, but that expired and I want to get something awesome grandfathered in in case Obama reinstates it for whatever godforsaken reason once he's elected. --71.229 08:45, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::One of my lecturers from back in first year uni likes potato guns. He had a small one made of tin cans. He was working on a large shoulder mounted potato bazooka, but last time he fired it his hearing was seriously impaired for weeks, so he started working on a silencer for it. - 08:49, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::LOL. Picture that. Some student walking along. From out of sight you hear the Hollywood "pew!" of a silencer and seconds later a potato bounces off said student's head. Look over and there's some insane kiwi in a cardigan and chem lab goggles surrounded by his PhD students all cheering. "SUCCESS!" - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:55, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::These potato guns were srs bsns. You would not fire them at a student's head =/ - 08:58, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::What if it was a black student? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:00, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::My people have legends about the destruction a potato can wreak. :::::::::::::::Also, butane has an expansion ratio of 1:238 and is effectively non-toxic. \o/ --71.229 09:01, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Black student? Are you sure? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:01, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::In New Zealand? Unlikely. - 09:03, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::They're all dead. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:08, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::They all somehow signed away their land by drawing pictures of dolphins and trees. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:11, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Conspiracy Theories Oh noes D: Dejh 23:31, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :Kucinich, btw, is awesome (and I mean that seriously!) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:32, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::xkcd is awesome, and Kucinich is too. :> --71.229 23:37, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::It's not a conspiracy, it just wouldn't make good ratings so Fox didn't run it. - 03:15, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Or ABC, or CNN, or MSNBC. Not even a fucking ticker slot. This is what happens when regulation and anti-trust goes away. --71.229 03:19, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::NOT GOOD RATINGS. NO ON TV! Probably would have gotten good ratings in Europe so I bet they screened it here, but I don't have a TV so I wouldn't know :< - 03:26, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::It was on CSPAN, but nobody fucking watches CSPAN. :< --71.229 03:28, 11 June 2008 (EDT) You should listen to my dad; he'll talk endlessly about the Republicans and Zionists if you give him the chance. And if you're his unfortunate son, he'll talk endlessly about the Republicans and the Zionists regardless. it wouldn't be so bad, but he's a fucking broken record. :( --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 16:42, 11 June 2008 (EDT) "23 billion etc. blah blah QQ" I spend that much on childporn in one afternoon. obey teh rules, the republicans have more candy.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 13:25, 11 June 2008 (EDT) PvX talk pages sometimes I read them to lul--Rella 02:37, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Bragging about minor accomplishments Beat a r11 sytheshit team with triple warrior and beat a shovespike team with the most excellent RA team I've ever played with. Also, discuss --> that, because I'm a flaming homosexual filled with self-loathing and/or euro. --71.229 07:33, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :Shock and Bulls on the right of your bar is gay. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 08:17, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::Q & E nigger. Plus I like to have all the elites lined up. --71.229 08:19, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::Q & E on the right of your bar is gay. :D -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:07, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Pro's don't even look at their skill bar, they know it. I'm not pro though, I sometimes even use my mouse >>; ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:11, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I always use my mouse to res xD -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 12:41, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I've beaten 3 shovespike teams with an RA team better than yours. In the same 22 wins in RA, over 5 guild teams with 3 shovespike fags in there we owned.--Rella 21:25, 16 June 2008 (EDT) http://www.unitedmedia.com/comics/dilbert/games/career/bin/ms.cgi - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:55, 17 June 2008 (EDT) 4-1 pz out — Skakid 01:20, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :wtf? --71.229 02:17, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::r u seal clubbing? — Skakid 02:26, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, but I haven't logged on in about three days. You were probably playing with my brother. --71.229 02:27, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Why do I always miss the point of these things? Frans 02:44, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::ups --71.229 02:45, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::everyone does, you just pretend not to. HAHA OWNED! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:17, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Sshhhhhh. --71.229 05:30, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::what!? I didn't say anything. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:47, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: :O --71.229 05:51, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Lol, you're as retarded as I am http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:InfestedHydralisk/How_retarted_are_you%3F . Frans 07:04, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I was so smart I outsmarted myself and ended up looking retarded. :< --71.229 07:38, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Winning w/ Beast Master I was winning in RA with this beast master build my guildie pinged me, it is teh raep discuss pl0x. prof=R/? name="Enraged Lunge Spam" bea=12+1+3 exp=12+1AggressionCryas OnePounceLungeAnimalAnimalSignet/build just get a bow/spear to target/lock, then maintain buffs to win spam the two skills to get a 120 dmg + unblockable every other attack. Not to mention the 33% IAS, 25% IMS, oh yeah and KD. It's really fun, I was just playin it for lulz but it actually worked :O. Then again it was in RA...which you find Frenzied Defense monks...which = -222 enraged lunge.--Rella 21:21, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :Beastial Pounce is bad. Run one of the builds on the wiki that uses points in Spear and Merciless. moush 00:44, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :Yeah that was actually the optional I just felt like training on monks/rits/eles/necros/mesmers atm--Rella 16:51, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::lol im high --Rella 04:21, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::gz? --71.229 05:20, 22 June 2008 (EDT) seeseearr= :Take me back down where cool water flows. :Let me remember things I love; :Stoppin at the log where catfish bite. :Walkin along the river road at night. :Barefoot girls dancin in the moonlight. :I can hear the bullfrog calling me. :Wonder if my ropes still hanging to the tree? :Love to kick my feet way down the shallow water. :Shoefly, dragonfly, get back to mother. :Pick up a flat rock, skip it across Green River. :Well, up at Cody's camp I spent my days :With flat car riders and cross-tie walkers :Ol' Cody Junior took me over, :Said, "You're gonna find the world is smoulderin' :And if you get lost come on home to Green River." :- [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:56, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::\o/ --71.229 13:08, 27 June 2008 (EDT) by AoC you mean Age of Empires 2: The Conquerors, amirite? --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 05:45, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :Age of Conan? --84.24.206.123 05:50, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::I was being sarcastic. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 06:47, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::The Spanish win AoE hard. --71.229 07:05, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::The spanish are the byzantines right? Brandnew. 07:06, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Nope, the Spanish. Monks on mules, cavalry with guns, and massive civilian combat bonuses. --71.229 07:07, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::The Vikings are pretty good. Army of 130+ Berserks wins games.-- Blackened 07:09, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::O, well the byzantines won AoE anyway. Brandnew. 07:10, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::British too. I love decimating stuff out of just about any tower's range with a horde of longbowmen, and then having cavalier as frontline support once the enemy starts sending out their siege onagers. Also, I am now wanting to multiplayer AoE II. Anyone interested let me know. Nova 21:34, 1 July 2008 (EDT) While... While evidence presented to the court indicates a degree of fallibility in the procedural methods of capital punishment, it is the opinion of this court that the practice remains hella fuckin' balls-to-the-wall awesome. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 02:04, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :I wish the US was run like that. I would buy a tank, make it remote-controlled, and ride around on the top in a fedora. --71.229 14:57, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::I almost bought a tank on ebay a couple years ago. Was quality soviet shit too.--Golden19pxStar 07:25, 4 July 2008 (EDT) AoC Is not fun, gtfo :[ Gogey 18:35, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :You're a nigger. --71.229 22:07, 3 July 2008 (EDT) No one told me George Carlin died. The UK sucks major kawk. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:59, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :I saw him barely three months ago, too. :( --71.229 07:01, 4 July 2008 (EDT) trade you countries ::On the bright side, every time someone really great dies, it just makes me feel that little bit less guilty for wanting to push that Doomsday button. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:04, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::When you do hit it, do it with your face. --71.229 07:06, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Headbutt. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:13, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Also... You're gonna HA tonight yeye? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! :::::yeye. Nova 11:38, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::::: ;o Panic: if you have a fucking doomsday button you better click it before WoW groves even bigger ;O [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:43, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::::ye. What time? --71.229 20:46, 4 July 2008 (EDT) finally someone who deserves to be on pvx and isnt a nigger like 99% of the users anymoar. i miss the old days of pvx when trolling was rampant and everyone had fun =(. now all these niggerloving fuckers with sticks in their asses can't have a laugh at the entire front page being goatse'd. what is this world coming to. <3 someone you know - Niggertits123 02:55, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :ohai napalm. --71.229 02:59, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::Not napalm tbh. well not know either, kind of aqquaintences. O AND I HA'd wif you yezterday on that fail ritspike. - Niggertits123 03:00, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::: <3 this man ;p----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:02, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::Good, he's a goddamn chav. :::You missed the even worse fail today. Got rolled by heroway in ~2mins, six people balled up for Rodgort's right out the gate. D: --71.229 03:06, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::: ^- wasnt me :(----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:06, 5 July 2008 (EDT) BIG LULZ AT DUMBASS CORRUPT POLITICIANS amirite?--Golden19pxStar 19:39, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :Big lulz at all Americans except the dumbass corrupt politicians tbh. --71.229 19:45, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::http://thomas.loc.gov/cgi-bin/query/F?c110:4:./temp/~c110TOIXj0:e694: jesus christ, talk about tl;dr. LINKIE NO WORKIE --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 20:26, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::and look at where obama and mccain voted XD --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 20:29, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Pisses me off. I'm still going to vote for Obama, but Jesus Christ is he making it a lot harder on me than it should be. --71.229 22:56, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::American politics is a lot more exciting than Canadian politics. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:13, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::That's 'cause we've got the Bible Belt and Appalachia voting for retards. :O --71.229 23:31, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Southern Appalachia tbh. The northern appalachians would have kept Bill in the white house for another 32 years tbh. Crappy constitution. Can't we just get rid of the bad parts and keep the stuff about saying whatever the fuck we want, arming ourselves in case we decide we hate democracy, and not feeding soldiers? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:32, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::All clinton needed was a direct threat to the republic and a Jar Jar to propose immediately emergency powers to the supreme chancellor president and it could've happened. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 04:57, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::If Clinton had Jedi AND blowjobs then he'd be more awesome than Chuck Norris. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:02, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::If we did that, Reagan's corpse would be president right now. Which would be really fucking funny if Dick Cheney tied strings around his limbs and turned him into a marionette. --71.229 06:05, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::lolTouchOfGrey. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:08, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::In any case, I think America needs more Jedi and blowjobs. Mebbe blowjob-giving Jedi. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:14, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::: --71.229 06:15, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Sir Guillame Can I count on your Lance of Faggotry to justly pierce the orifices in the Arena of Teams? If so, meet me at the antechamber of grouping when the hand of hours indicates that no more than 60 minutes remain until the sun is at it's zenith in the Mountains of Miles in which you live. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:17, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Verily, I would, but dis nigga's got work tomorrow. :< --71.229 06:25, 11 July 2008 (EDT) 'sides, double glads doesn't start until 1p mst, and i should be getting off very early ::I doth divine that the hand of minutes revolveth twice beith the tyme to choose from thy arsenal, fitteth it, and practesteth it. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:30, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::: --71.229 06:53, 11 July 2008 (EDT) 2bednao <3 ur joke. I bet 99% doesn't understand it, becuz they =/= french. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 06:52, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Be here all week. --71.229 06:53, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah so I thought 2 hours would be a good amount of time to pick a build, make the toons, and practice a bit before the double points. So we'd meet at 11am. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:00, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::lolpractice. If we get raped, we just sync RA with packhunter shit. :O --71.229 07:02, 11 July 2008 (EDT) some practice vs. shovespike would be nice, though, we'll be seeing a lot of that. also, really going to bed now. i'll try to get off work by 11:30. ::::You reckon? Even with the shadow step nerfs? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:03, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah, good point. Lots of thumpshit then. N/P with WoD, Faint, Defile, Foul, Plague, Make Haste, and Brace Yourself, and Mo with Disciplined and Soldier's? --71.229 07:06, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yeah probably see forests of thumpshit tbh. We'll ponder this later. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:08, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::kk. Maybe glyphsac Phoenix on the warrior for pet slaughterin', then. :O --71.229 07:10, 11 July 2008 (EDT) srsly going to bed now. 'night ::::::::So ive been starin at the new joke for a while now...and ah-- I don't get it. Fail.-->Rella 05:11, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Incoming Para I think rawr has been running them for a while anyway. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:52, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :no u --71.229 15:56, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::I'm gonna post one now, just for you. Frosty No U! 16:01, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::: <3 --71.229 16:21, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I was joking, but if you REALLY want me too, respond on my talk page. Frosty No U! 16:34, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::That'd kind of remove the point of the over/under, wouldn't it? :O --71.229 16:44, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::No it wouldn't, post on my talk page I am fucking bored. Frosty No U! 16:45, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Back Italians are assholes, the French are German, and the Spanish are hot. What did I miss? --71.229 10:35, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :THE BRITISH! Frosty No U! 10:38, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :Cunts, all of them. Also guidos. --71.229 10:39, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::Im a cunt :< Frosty No U! 10:41, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::Also a guido. :O :::But srsly, what's been happening in these parts while I was gone? --71.229 10:42, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Mass bigamy. Frosty No U! 10:47, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Double Bigamy Weekend, perhaps? --71.229 10:58, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Tons of drama over Build: A/E GoR Sin, involving tons of shouting, yelling, a warning to Zuranthium, and Cedave getting banned. You should've stayed in Europe. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:26, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::GoD, remind me to cockslap you again sometime. You take PvX way too seriously. --71.229 11:48, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::But it's srs bsns. Frosty No U! 11:54, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I like how people managed to yell and shout on a wiki. fucking hax. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 12:06, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Did you miss the creation of this epic user? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 12:08, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I used to hear yelling on the internet, but it turns out that it was me. ::::::::::And yes, yes I did. :< --71.229 12:11, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Don't worry, I know what the important shit you need to catch up on is. Btw, Ska has made a PvX GvG teaching guild, lawls have ensued, you should get in on it. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 12:18, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Inv in two days pls, I am strong devhammer war who wants to become a limp-wristed mesmer faggot. --71.229 12:25, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Talk about coincidence... - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 12:27, 26 July 2008 (EDT) application Hey 71... I'm the man for you. Also, "That dark skinned boy nigger would really be missed the day he didn't bring you a danish." --Mafaraxas (talk) 00:12, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :I dont get it, why do all modely pictures make it look like they are trying to pull their pants down? I thought that was frowned upon by most of society. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 00:20, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::I think they can make an exception for Rainnnnnn --Mafaraxas (talk) 00:23, 30 July 2008 (EDT) : :--71.229 01:10, 30 July 2008 (EDT) you're on my short list, maf. :O ::oh man that was a fast shop.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:30, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::Only took an hour. :O --71.229 01:34, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I swore that was harry potter when the mustache wasn't loaded yet. õ_Õ Brandnew. 16:59, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::yeah... that's Boxer. lol myspace --Mafaraxas (talk) 17:29, 4 August 2008 (EDT) VENGEANCE!! ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:55, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :fixed =p ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:57, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :A deadly combination. --71.229 16:58, 4 August 2008 (EDT) also, you ECed me on i'ing everything. :O scrolling i hope you all realize you can click down the mouse wheel to speed down the page... --Mafaraxas (talk) 17:53, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :I click and drag the bar, doesn't bother me at all. You could also just tap "end". - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 18:09, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::there's also Page Up and Page Down. --Mafaraxas (talk) 19:34, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Pourqoui... is your userpage in italics?--Golden19pxStar 20:14, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Talk%3AMain_Page&diff=643985&oldid=643980 --71.229 20:18, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Also, I like it. --71.229 20:23, 4 August 2008 (EDT) : Sign my cool people list <.< [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:05, 7 August 2008 (EDT) 4chan so i herd moot got v&, truth?--Golden19pxStar 19:44, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :No se, haven't gone there since summer '06. I'll google around some. --71.229 19:50, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :Doesn't look like it. --71.229 19:54, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::IRC lies to me too much, i had gotten my hopes up :(--Golden19pxStar 20:12, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Why? I explain why on the talk page. It's all logical stuff. More damage, more defense, etc. The build just needed an update, that's all. It's an old build and could really benefit from the skills that have been added since EoTN came out and the buff to PvE skills makes this build pretty awesome. Karate Jesus 22:57, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, I posted there. --71.229 22:59, 20 August 2008 (EDT) bump --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:27, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :^ --71.229 17:52, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::bump --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:59, 23 August 2008 (EDT) Ur image. Deleted. Please don't. ~~ 15:51, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, was tasteless. Sorry. --71.229 15:53, 11 September 2008 (EDT) wat is your MSN? -- Armond Warblade 16:43, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :sevenonetwotwonine@hotmail.com. :O --71.229 16:53, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::If you be jokin u be a nigger ;p.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 16:56, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::No jokin nigs. --71.229 16:57, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Added.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 16:59, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::: :> --71.229 17:00, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::made me lol, added --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:01, 11 September 2008 (EDT) You sir are epic. It had to be said. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:29, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :but, what about me? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:30, 11 September 2008 (EDT) : :> --71.229 18:31, 11 September 2008 (EDT) I herd u has MSN Hit me up some time. I'm cool. Also, I can't crack out of a Windows machine without my apps, so I can't give you STDs. <3 cba to post my MSN. It's on mah uuzerpaige. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 20:29, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :^ --71.229 23:46, 11 September 2008 (EDT) Get your ass online now! Big (<3) PEW!! 20:49, 11 September 2008 (EDT) Why is it rude to take pictures of random people? There's a new guy around the corner who looks startingly similar to Barrack Obama. - 07:08, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :'Cause you aren't being sneaky enough. I take pictures of underage girls in short, short skirts people all the time with my hidden bag-cam and I haven't heard a single complaint yet. :> --71.229 07:11, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::lol. - 07:15, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::Don't worry, Bizarro Chris Hansen would come sweeping out of the skies on his flying camera crew and take me away to a magical fairy-land of late-night AIM conversations with actual thirteen year old girls. --71.229 07:17, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm an actual thirteen year old girl. - 07:19, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::WELL, IT IS CERTAINLY A GOOD THING THAT I AM AN UPSTANDING CITIZEN WHO WOULD MOST CERTAINLY NEVER TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A YOUNG GIRL'S NAIVETE. WHY, I SHOULD GIVE YOU A STERN TALKING-TO, YOUNG LADY, TRYING TO SEDUCE A MAN OF MY AGE. FOR SHAME. --71.229 07:23, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::I thought I was the thirteen year old girl who had never seen a penis before. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:24, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::HA! I DIDN'T FALL FOR THAT ACT FOR A MINUTE, MR. FBI AGENT! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT THERE ISN'T A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL ALIVE THAT HASN'T SEEN A PENIS BEFORE! OH WOE, FOR THE CRUMBLING MORAL FOUNDATIONS OF THIS GREAT NATION! --71.229 07:30, 12 September 2008 (EDT) wanna see one? :O ::::::::Yes. My mom is a single mother who works two jobs; she only comes home at 4:45AM precisely every night to sleep for 4 hours before going back to work. My father is a deadbeat and I hate them both. Also, I have been having strange urges and I need someone to comfort me. I am very curious and adventurous and would do anything for the man I love who, it just so happens, would be anyone with a penis and enough money to buy me a bus ticket. - 07:37, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Panic, I'm sorry, but I have to tell you something. I've been lying to you. I'm actually a thirteen year old girl also. I was only pretending to be someone with a penis and enough money to buy you a bus ticket because I thought for sure that the only way to ever get a good man was to pretend to be another man. I'm sorry I misled you. ;_; --71.229 07:46, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Wow. What a coincidence! I'm actually an FBI agent who hunts predators and I'm only good at it because secretly I am one and I know what we want! Happy days! What type of candy and alcohol do you like? - 07:50, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::You're all the candy I want, big guy. ;D --71.229 07:58, 12 September 2008 (EDT) Wow, this went from a (fairly) rude request to get one's ass online to....this. And frankly, I'm kinda turned on. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 08:01, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :Are you a young, suggestable girl, too? Or are you a sexual predator? - 08:07, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::A little of this...a little of that. Mostly a predator though. But I am built like a little girl. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 08:08, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::Your roleplay frightens, disgusts and intrigues me. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:09, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Big. I demand you get in my van RIGHT NOW. I have puppies and candy. Lots of them. And actually... some of the puppies are made out of candy. .......And visa versa...... <_< - 08:13, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::As my closing statement (going to bed), I say, after my stepdad leaves. He's always wanting to 'hang out' with me. It's kinda creepy, but he gets me drunk and brushes my hair until I fall asleep, so it's all good. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 08:16, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::There's no candy in this van, just a box of big black used didlo's, wait, I SEE WHERE THIS IS GOING. --Frosty 08:19, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::/pistolwhip. - 08:23, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I got stood up on my birthday. ups. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 02:23, 13 September 2008 (EDT) where'd you hop to? i may not be playing gw again ever but just wondering.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 15:35, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :Fake rawr. --71.229 21:36, 13 September 2008 (EDT) /stalk - 06:59, 16 September 2008 (EDT) : :O --71.229 14:49, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::SEVENTYPONEPOINTTWOTWNINE --Image:Tab Piplup 14:56, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::You better be farming D2 gems for me, anonymous yet gorgeous mountain man.- 15:04, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Did you lie about your msn, or are you just never on :< - Misery Is Friendly 19px 15:06, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::::^ I was gonna ask about that when you got on GW next. - 15:07, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::tbh, I completely spaced that out. One more week. :< ::::@Tab: latter. Just set Trillian to auto-load @ start. --71.229 15:14, 16 September 2008 (EDT) i am currently e-tarded and functioning on three hours of sleep and a cup of chicken noodle cup o' noodles with chicken, so you're not missing much tbh ::::Also, GWs now. --71.229 15:14, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Get online and PvE with me. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 04:56, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Three o'clock in the morning and the 'three hours of sleep' thing still applies. I don't think I can coordinate enough brainpower atm to pull off a successful C+Space. :< --71.229 05:00, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::come pve with me, we can talk about piplups while cspacing --Image:Tab Piplup 05:04, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Tab...can I come PvE with you? I promise not to space out anymore and press R, go afk, and type about random things. :< Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 05:06, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I take a power nap, and in half an hour we have a big gay PvE love pile, ye? --71.229 05:10, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Sounds like a plan to me. I'll go afk in my GH. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 05:13, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::i go make breakfast, pancakes y/n --Image:Tab Piplup 05:14, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Thanks for reminding me. I'm gonna go jog to McDonalds and get pancakes. So, Y! Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 05:15, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::shit you can get mccakes now? why wasnt i informed of this --Image:Tab Piplup 05:17, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Tab, we happen to be euro sadly --Frosty 05:18, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::its america only? :< --Image:Tab Piplup 05:19, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::ups! Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 05:20, 17 September 2008 (EDT) O / / / / \ \ \ O \ --Image:Tab Piplup 05:23, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :Looks a bit like a fish on that scale... - 05:25, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/39/SMirC-sad.svg/320px-SMirC-sad.svg.png Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 05:26, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :: ><> --Image:Tab Piplup 05:26, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::Fuck it, I'm not getting any sleep. Let's roll. --71.229 05:38, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::ups --Image:Tab Piplup 05:38, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::WHAT THE FUCK?!? You can't get pancakes at McDs in Europe?!?! FUCK THIS, I'm going back to New Zealand. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 06:16, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Burgers are better in NZ. Egg and beets for-the-motherfucking-win - 06:18, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Anyone who tells your mango, beetroot and avacado don't go together is a shitter. Pineapple also goes well with egg. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 06:22, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Oyeh. The pineapple. I can't believe I forgot that :(. Egg, beets, and pineapple is fucking hawt with a hamburger. Unfortunately, I am not yet man enough for aioli and mango on my burger at the same time. Maybe someday. - 06:31, 17 September 2008 (EDT) PvX forum. Use it. Go to Chat on the nav bar. - 07:04, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :I dun see chat there tbh. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 15:52, 19 September 2008 (EDT) So um, your talk is dead. Y? -Biggens McBiggensworth :Very y. --71.229 05:43, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::Let's kill people! when I wake up tomorrow tbh. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 05:54, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::: :> --71.229 05:58, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::: Going to bed now. Also, drugs are good mmkay. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 06:00, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Drugs are --71.229 06:17, 10 October 2008 (EDT) Epic pve teams are epic, ye? Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 09:01, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :I think I wore bambi out. :> --71.229 09:14, 14 October 2008 (EDT) sad infidel is sad discuss :> 17:52, 21 November 2008 (EST) :Shitty ISP is shitty. :< --71.229 18:04, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::QFT. Why was I banned? :s 18:13, 21 November 2008 (EST) :::You weren't Crow. :< --71.229 18:17, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::::I told you all I was Infidel like 6 times >_> 18:19, 21 November 2008 (EST) where art thou mr 71 :< we need many strong wars — Skakid Rally- kupo! 13:23, 30 December 2008 (EST) : --71.229 01:07, 31 December 2008 (EST) :: Tab 07:04, 31 December 2008 (EST) :::doo doo walk the dinosaur [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 12:21, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::::/wave --71.229 05:17, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::::/wave [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 22:58, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::::::/wave --71.229 15:25, 5 January 2009 (EST) Please tell me 72.71.229.129 on GWW isn't you :< - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:30, 10 January 2009 (EST) :nop. I am 71.229.253.172. --71.229 19:59, 10 January 2009 (EST) ::Good, because 72.71.229.129 gives 71.229 a terrible reputation. Should be forcibly removed from his IP. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 06:10, 11 January 2009 (EST) :::Welcome to PvX-Chan leave your restraint and morality at the door.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:49, 18 January 2009 (EST) Hola spreading the love-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 20:39, 18 January 2009 (EST) :fixed Tab 17:49, 21 January 2009 (EST) :: :o) --71.229 07:50, 25 January 2009 (EST) :::What mean 71.229? - (talk) 08:09, 25 January 2009 (EST) :::: :o) --71.229 08:28, 25 January 2009 (EST) :::::what mean misery? [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 20:40, 25 January 2009 (EST) Im addin you on steam, You'll know who I is.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 21:39, 28 January 2009 (EST) :I'm totally getting L4D when my PC gets back. Also, /wave [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 15:10, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::/wave --71.229 19:32, 1 February 2009 (EST) Never tell your password to anyone. ^-----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 21:17, 29 January 2009 (EST) so this weekend I'm getting my PC back, and possibly getting Left 4 Dead. Are we going to be surviving the zombie apocolypse together? [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 20:26, 3 February 2009 (EST) :Oh-fucking-baby. :>> --71.229 20:42, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::If you're on GW too, tell Misery and Pianc I had to leave and sorry for ruining our strong AB record :( [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 20:59, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::Were you running four BA turrets? :> --71.229 21:08, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::::three and a random 4th. Usually a wammo [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 21:13, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::::Very strong. Also, my graphics card hates GW. :< --71.229 21:16, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::::::I want to run 4 ba turrets D:--Relyk 21:19, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::::::I can send you my old 1600 XT if you want. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 21:25, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Your old graphics card: Far Cry 1600x1200 max graphics: 24.5 fps ::::::::My current graphics card: Guild Wars 1600x1200 max graphics: avocado in a blender ::::::::Yes please. :> --71.229 21:32, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::When I get my PC back, we'll see about shipping it off. Shouldn't cost more than a few bucks. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 21:44, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::: --71.229 22:10, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Also best manga ever [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 22:20, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::> --71.229 22:21, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::I totally posted that wrong. Was supposed to read best manga ever [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 22:23, 3 February 2009 (EST) And now you're back from outer space — Skakid Rally- kupo! 21:15, 5 February 2009 (EST) :Just turn around now, 'cause you're not welcome anymore? --71.229 21:18, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::This page reminds me that my computer is getting old. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 21:20, 5 February 2009 (EST) mr 71 we should d2 some time, y/n Tab 10:33, 6 February 2009 (EST) :very y. I will be a mighty bow paladin. --71.229 10:35, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::i tried to log on yesterday, nigger mcblizzard deleted my account for inactivity, so i can reroll in USW ;o Tab 10:38, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::obaby. I better get my bot going. :> --71.229 10:40, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::71.22goldfarmer D: Tab 10:41, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::71.22freeitemsfortab. :> --71.229 10:42, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::: .22 Tab 10:43, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::::: :o) --71.229 10:44, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::I think Tabbymoo will make a kick/trapnig sin, sorcs were more boring than I remembered last time D: Tab 10:45, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Kickers = :::::::::Sorcs are so zzzz. Even worse than smiters. :< --71.229 10:47, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::I remember years ago I had a pretty fun cold tree + hydra sorc, but ^ Tab 10:48, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::In the meantime, Tab should try this. :> --71.229 10:50, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::: Tab 10:53, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::: --71.229 10:55, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::: Tab 10:58, 6 February 2009 (EST) obaby, turns out my characters werent deleted, i was trying to connect to europe :o), we can still do many strong USWs though Tab 06:30, 7 February 2009 (EST) Steam bigtymerxg4 gogog 05:27, 11 February 2009 (EST) :Hallo, Mr. Big! Do you have TF2? --71.229 11:17, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::I do, and l4d, and css, add "godfreyz" [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:20, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::pretty sure he was asking Mr Big, not you, fuckwad. --Mafaraxas (talk) 11:25, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::::no u [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:26, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::::: :o --71.229 11:28, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::::::I'm still waiting for someone to feel bad for me and take my car selling ass to Gamestop so I can pick these games up 13:17, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Buy them off steam. :> :::::::Ricky: Do you do brave scout rushes? --71.229 15:47, 12 February 2009 (EST) I has TF2 Ricky vantof 13:29, 12 February 2009 (EST) :I can scoutrush bravely. It's been quite a while since I last played it though. Favourite class has to be sniper... Ricky vantof 15:48, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::Sniper is not a credit to the team. :< --71.229 15:49, 12 February 2009 (EST) ign pls ::::It's amazing to headshot people who're just running around, not expecting anything :D It's gay to go sniper vs sniper though, like in 2Fort, that's just stupid. Ricky vantof 15:51, 12 February 2009 (EST) Ricky vantof 15:51, 12 February 2009 (EST) so ya Dear Mr. 71, Me has L4D nao. I didn't play much tonight, as I am sick. You will get online and with me and tell me which random person you are who recently added me on Steam. Thank you. Sincerely, 05:50, 16 February 2009 :Dear Mr. Big, :I am MagicallyDelicious. :That is also my Steam name. : *rimshot* :We kill zombies together soon. :Regards, 71.229 05:52, 16 February 2009 (EST) :: :> 05:55, 16 February 2009 moo Ricky vantof 02:32, 19 February 2009 (EST) :/wave --71.229 04:52, 19 February 2009 (EST) ::NEW SITE DOOD. Bigtymerxg4 02:12, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I WANT UR SKIN! Looks amazing 71,/wave :> [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 03:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) psst skin = monobook, admin skin override = off. I'm not sure if unregistered users can change it :< --'-Chaos-' 13:49, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Cheers m8! Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 16:34, 2 March 2009 (UTC)